objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Pain (Part Two)
Campfire: There is lava on the ground! I thought this was a kiddies' obstacle course! Wait a minute, I'm used to fire. Australia Flag: That's supposed to make it more challenging, mate. Rubik's Cube: Help me! I'm about to sink! Campfire: I've got you. S'more: I'm back evewybody! owo Campfire: I thought you ran off crying. S'more: *Runs off crying again* Campfire: I just said I thought you ran off crying! Meanwhile at the adults' obstacle course, Protein Bar: I can beat you, Thanos! I'm faster AND stronger than you are! Thanos: Shut up. I'm smaller, stronger AND quicker than you are! Yoghurt: TOUS DE VOUS FERMEZ! (Translation: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!) Protein Bar: That's right Yoghurt! I am stronger than Thanos! Yoghurt: C'est Madame Yoghurt. Thanos: No! She said that I'm stronger than you! Yoghurt: Obtenez ces muscles chocolatés de mon visage! (Translation: Get those chocolatey muscles out of my face!) Protein Bar: Oh no! The finish line is miles away! And we only have 5 Minutes left! See ya never, Thanos! *Runs off* Thanos: *Autistic screeching* Australia Flag: Time's up! And the winner is Protein Bar. Meanwhile at the Kiddies' obstacle course... Rubik's Cube: Shouldn't you kind of apologise to S'more? Campfire: Why? I said to her that I thought she ran off crying. Rubik's Cube: I know, but, she's only 6! And you're her crush! Campfire: You're kinda embarrassing me. And I'm 7. Rubik's Cube: I am too. I know, but.... Australia Flag: Time's up! Well, there isn't a winner so I'm just gonna pick a random one. S'more wins! S'more: Yay! :3 Campfire: Wha...? Rubik's Cube: Well, at least she's happy now. Australia Flag: Alright mates, next challenge. Everybody get into your groups! The next challenge will be swimming. Outside! Protein Bar: Outside? The sun will roast me! Thanos: Then that will make me the strongest contestant on Battle For Pain! *Laughs evilly* Protein Bar: No it won't. I'll be alive again in the next part! Australia Flag: Oh yeah, and for the kiddies, a paddling pool! Campfire: A paddling pool? The three of us can't fit in it! And the water will burn me. Trollface: Yeah! What he said! Australia Flag: Yes, but I don't want the youngest contestants to drown. Alright everybody, start swimming in 3, 2, 1, go! S'more: I wove paddwing pools! But not as much as I wove Campfiwe! Rubik's Cube: Isn't that sweet? Campfire: Yeah, right. Less talking, more paddling! Australia Flag: Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, volleyballs will be thrown at you, mates. Yoghurt: Quel? *Volleyball bounces* Aie! Protein Bar: Ouch! Thanos: Hey! Campfire: This is useless! A paddling pool for the kiddies? Who does he think we are? Babies?! Rubik's Cube: Yeah! We're not babies! Campfire: Rubik's Cube and I demand you to take the paddling pool away! Australia Flag: No can do, mates. I don't want you two to drown in a big pool. Or burn. (The burning part is just for Campfire.) Campfire: Ugh. S'more: I wove the paddwing pool! Australia Flag: That's the spirit, S'more! Yoghurt: Je détese cette piscine! L'eau est tellement salée! Mon pays a de meilleures piscines! (Translation: I hate this pool! The water is so salty! My country has better pools!) Protein Bar: That's right! I'm almost at the end of the pool! To be continued.... Category:Battle For Pain Category:Episodes